one special night disturbed
by ladyTpower
Summary: My fellow NWZ fans here is my version on one special night but not how you expect it. Diego and Victoria are not the only ones caught in the storm. It depends on my muse her mood but the rating can change later on the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sergeant Mendoza was sitting in the office of the alcalde due to the absence of the alcalde. A messenger walked in carrying two wanted posters.

"Are you the alcalde?" The messenger asked he hadn't come to Los Angeles before so he didn't know.

"I am the acting alcalde yes, what can I do for you?" Mendoza said looking up from his administration.

"These two must be found as soon as possible, they have escaped prison, they are wanted for murdering a priest and two women after raping the two women.

Mendoza opened the wanted posters,

"Juan Roberto wanted dead or alive, 3000 pesos. 3000 pesos? That is half the reward for catching Zorro!" Mendoza said before opening the second poster, "Carlo Presto, wanted dead or alive also 3000 pesos. I will make sure that everybody knows about them. They better think twice about coming to Los Angeles or they will be captured by me!" Mendoza said with confidence.

The messenger nodded, "Well, I am going to see if the tavern still has a room for me because there is a nasty storm coming."

Mendoza smiled, "That is a good idea, we have an excellent tavern here in our pueblo."

Meanwhile miles away from Los Angeles, two riders were riding towards the pueblo the Los Angeles.

"Is it wise to ride in the direction of Los Angeles, the town protected by the fox of the night?" Carlo asked a little afraid that rumors about the fox were true. His buddy was a good swordsman but nobody had ever out bested the fox.

"I don't fear a man who hides behind the mask. In Los Angeles, we can get rich, one of the wealthiest families live in that pueblo so if we kill the De La Vega's we don't have to kill anymore, we will be rich enough to flee the country.

Carlo nodded but he was still afraid that this wasn't going to end well for them.

"But first we need some shelter for the storm, there is a windmill not so far from here. We can stay there and continue our travel in the morning." Juan said before he steered his horse towards the windmill.

It was only a ten-minute ride towards the windmill.

"Look Carlo we are in luck, we have some stranded riders. We can earn some extra bucks before we get the jackpot." Juan said when he stopped next to the horses. It was only then that he noticed the mark on the horses.

"Carlo, do you know this mark?" Juan asked trying to calm down the nervous horses.

"Aren't those De La Vega horses?" Carlo asked curiously

"Yes, my friend," Juan said stroking the horse trying to calm it down.

Diego and Victoria had arrived at an old windmill. They were sitting around the fire Diego had made.

"Thank you for making this fire, Diego. You surprised me today, you know." Victoria smiled but she didn't get a reaction. It was like Diego was living in his little world again. Something she hated about Diego and still there was something that made her love the man. Something in her heart longed for a life with Diego but she knew he was picky on the woman of his class so she made herself no illusions.

She was in love with two men that alone was confusing but they were unreachable in there own way. So she chose to love Zorro.

It was silent for a few minutes until Victoria broke the silence. She had to know why Diego kept the side she saw today hidden for everyone.

"Diego? Can I ask you something?" Victoria asked curiously.

Diego, who was staring at the flames of the fire, trying to ignore what his feelings were telling him, that there was no better time for telling her his secret, only the fear of her reaction held him back.

He was afraid that with one look in her eyes he would be lost, not even thinking about the fact that they were alone here.

"You can ask me anything, Victoria, you know that," Diego said softly not moving his eyes from the dancing fire.

"Why do you never stand up as you did back there in Santa Paula?" Victoria asked a little agitated.

Diego sighed he feared that she would ask that question but what could he say that he needed to be a coward to be a hero at night? That his life depended on being as helpless as possible?

He was about the answer her when the horses started to neigh, Diego knew that it couldn't be the storm because he trained those horses himself. He needed horses that knew everything Toronado knew, you never knew that Toronado would get badly hurt in the fight.

"The horses! I am going to look that everything is alright with them." Diego said rising from his place on the bench.

"Diego De La Vega, you are avoiding my question, the horses are probably afraid of the storm," Victoria said a little angrily

"I am going to see if I can calm them down again, see if they are properly tied up." Diego didn't wait for a reaction from Victoria. He knew his horses far too well

Juan was startled when he heard the door of the windmill, "Come on let's hide Carlo, someone is coming."

They both stood behind the shelter where the horses were standing. They were tied up properly so that couldn't be the reason for them to react the way they did.

Something made him look down. He crouched beside some human tracks.

"These aren't my tracks nor Victoria's?" Diego whispered to himself it was only then that he noticed the two black horses standing next to the horses they were riding.

He stood up, his mind immediately to the woman who was alone in the windmill, "Shit, Victoria!" he cursed under his breath.

He made his way towards the windmill again and ran inside when suddenly everything went black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Diego regained his consciousness and felt his hands tied up behind his back. His sight was blurred so he shook his head to get a much clearer view.

The first thing he looked for was Victoria who was tied up on the other side of the windmill.

"Look who's awake?" Juan asked his long-haired friend, Carlo.

"our golden goose. Don De La Vega! I am curious what daddy would think if his son sat here all alone with a tavern wench beneath his class. Oh, the shame." Carlo laughed evilly.

"We could keep our mouth shut and say we captured them on the way home but that is going to cost you." The tall man said towards his buddy Carlo, who was much shorter.

"What do you want?" Diego asked if only he was here alone he would have let them see who they were messing with but he couldn't risk it not with Victoria seeing everything. Her rejection would be too hard to carry.

"We are going to send a letter to ask for a ransom for your freedom to your old man and this lovely senorita. If you both cooperate maybe just maybe we won't tell your little secret affair." Carlo said

"We are going to need to wait until the storm is over, we are going to make ourselves comfortable," Juan said while they said down not to far from Diego. It shouldn't be hard to keep them under control, they both knew the rumors of the coward of Los Angeles.

They had Victoria gagged with a piece ripped out of her dress. Victoria had been too loud for the two of them. Trying to wake up Diego.

She looked at him with nervous eyes, like she wanted to say do something.

"Please let the senorita go," Diego begged the two bandits.

Juan and Carlo laughed while they ate the food Diego had brought with him. He needed to stay as calm as possible even if it pissed him off tremendously with what eyes Carlo was staring at Victoria.

"You think we are that stupid," Juan said, he was the leader of the two.

"Juan, do you remember how long it has been since we had a girl like that?" Carlo asked drooling at the sight of the beautiful senorita.

"Oh, but we could have some more fun later on. Maybe even humiliate a coward?" Juan smiled evilly. The tall bandit walked towards Diego and crouched beside him taking his chin roughly in his hands and turned it towards him.

"You see, little chicken when you have been in prison as long as we have and if you have libido like a stallion surrounded by mares in heat, it doesn't matter if what we get is male or female, it doesn't matter to me." Juan laughed and walked towards his buddy again.

"It's only a matter of who will go first," Carlo laughed making is leader nod.

"You did a great job today, Carlo, so you can choose first." Juan grinned

Diego saw the fear in Victoria's eyes, he tried to reassure her with his own eyes but he knew he was falling. That same look would have a whole other effect if he was wearing his black mask.

"Thank you, Juan," Carlo said before he stood up and walked towards Victoria.

"Wait, leave her alone, I will do anything but don't hurt her," Diego said worries in his eyes. What frequently was mistaken with fear because afraid he wasn't.

Victoria rolled her eyes, typically Diego. She didn't know though that he had been able to untie himself from the ropes around his hands.

"Our chicken is feeling left out. We will let him watch, maybe it turns him on, to see how we ride his girl." Juan laughed

Carlo was about to pull up Victoria's dress when she saw something chance in Diego's face.

He closed his eyes, took a deep sigh out of anger.

The young Don opened his eyes again and where earlier was fear and worried was now coldness and anger,

"I. Said. Leave. Her. Alone." His voice was as cold as his eyes. His anger filling the room. They had driven the fox in a corner and became vicious.

Victoria only heard coldness in Diego's voice that one time his mentor died but that was nothing compared to the coldness and the anger she saw now. His whole attitude had changed in a matter of seconds.

Both bandits startled but Juan was the first to come back to his senses.

"Well, it looks like out chicken has a backbone after all," Juan said before he placed his fist landed on Diego's jaw.

Victoria looked in shock and fear for her black knight. She should have known that she couldn't love two such different men. Not thinking yet how they would continue now that she knew his secret. They needed to come out of this alive first.

Diego wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. Looking with even more anger towards the leader.

Juan jumped backward his sword in his hand. Carlo joined Juan with his sword.

The tall bandit launched towards Diego but was no match for the unmasked fox flexibility and speed.

Victoria was still gagged and had closed her eyes a few times. She had seen Zorro fight more than once but she hadn't brought the two of them together in her mind. Something her heart knew already.

Diego kicked the sword out of Juan's hands and caught it without a problem. It was time for Carlo to try and defeat the tall caballero but he was even worse than his buddy. it only took two strikes to send his sword flying upwards. The sword didn't come down again it was send flying with such a force that the point was stuck in the windmills wooden ceiling.

He knocked the two heads together. They fell out cold against the floor. Diego used the rope they had used to tie them up before they woke up again.

"I will be right back, Victoria but I am going to tie these two up outside. I think they can use cold rain." Diego smiled before he took the two men outside one by one and tied them up at one of the stable poles. They stood dry but still in the cold air. He didn't want to see their faces right now.

He walked back inside and started to untie Victoria when something hit him. Victoria now knew who he was for sure. The fear of her rejection had the upper hand again.

Victoria pulled down her gag while she looked at Diego's face. Her eyes were unreadable.

AN/ I am considering uprating this story. You will see what my muse decided ...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

** **warning if you are younger then 18 years old please skip the part between the warnings. ** **

Diego crouched down in front of Victoria, "Victoria, are you alright?"

Victoria didn't react though, the only thing she did was look at him.

"Victoria, please say something!" Diego pleaded, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Victoria's jaw tightened, "You are really him aren't you?"

Diego sighed and turned around. He took a seat in front of the flames.

"Yes, Victoria I am Zorro." He said quietly staring in the flames of the fire in front of him.

Victoria sighed and walked until she stood behind him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria asked.

"I didn't want to bring you in trouble the moment I would be caught. Your reaction would be enough to vouch that you never knew. I brought Felipe into this, that was enough knowing he would hang with me." Diego said with a sigh.

Victoria walked from behind him and placed herself next to him.

"Do you really think, if you would ever hang that they would leave me be? They would hang me too because there wouldn't be a Zorro anymore to protect me. That's not everything, isn't it?" Victoria asked.

Diego sighed but kept quiet.

"Diego look at me," said Victoria softly

Diego slowly turned his face towards Victoria, it was time to look the biggest fear in his life in the face.

Victoria was shocked by what she saw, she saw real fear in his eyes.

"You are afraid that I couldn't love you as the real you?" Victoria asked surprised. She was starting to regret everything she ever said to Diego that made this fear real for him.

Diego turned his face back to the flames, "I am afraid that you love a hero, a hero I can't compete with at the moment. That, if the mask is removed like now, you will be in love with the man that I can't be in public, not as Diego anyway."

"I don't care about what you show to the public, I don't care you need a mask to fight," Victoria said softly.

Victoria placed her fingers under Diego's chin and turned his face so that he was forced to look at her, "I love you, Diego not the mask. I love the passion you have for music, for art but more importantly for our village. Not only as Zorro but also as the editor of the Los Angeles Guardian."

Diego looked in her eyes, "Really?"

Victoria smiled, "Yes, Diego, I always felt that you had more in you, but never thought that there were reasons you couldn't show your true nature. You still are the man I fell in love with before you left for Madrid. I loved Zorro because he reminded me of Diego that I was missing so much."

"You do understand that if you want to be with me, you need to fall in love with the coward of the pueblo." Diego sighed

"If that's what it takes to finally start my life with you. I would love to fall in love with a much to studious Diego, maybe saving him from a life without a wife?" Victoria winked.

Diego placed the palm of his hand on Victoria's cheek. Victoria leaned in the touch, a touch she knows so well.

He strokes her a lost lock of hair behind her ear while he looked in her eyes.

They slowly closed the gap between them until their lips touch each other. They both enjoyed the feeling too kiss each other without the secret between them.

Victoria ran her tongue over his lips demanding entrance her hands roaming in his black hair. Something she was denied for so long.

Diego's hand went in her long dark hair while she gave in to her demand for entrance.

**STOP READING HERE WHEN YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18…**

Their tongues started to dance with each other in passion. Victoria's hands roamed over Diego's shirt starting to unbutton them.

Diego stopped her though, "Victoria we can't do this." He said with his last bit of self-control.

"Diego, I want to be sure that you are my first and only lover," Victoria whispered stroking his upper leg with her hand.

Diego was losing it and she knew it.

"I want you, Diego, I don't care about tomorrow. I want you tonight." Victoria kept stroking his leg. Diego couldn't stop her he knew he should but he couldn't.

"I don't want to ruin your reputation, my love." Diego still trying to be a gentleman.

"Let it go, my love, I was almost raped tonight, if I am ruined I want to enjoy it and marry the man afterward," Victoria said before she kissed Diego again.

This was the last straw for Diego and pulled Victoria to his chest his hands stroking her back. While their tongues continued their dance.

Diego stood up and took Victoria with him, "Are you sure about this, my love?" Diego asked trying to do the right thing one more time.

"I have never been so sure about something in my life. I want this Diego. I want you. We waited so long, I can't wait any longer." Victoria said in a husky voice while she continued to unbutton Diego's shirt.

Diego took Victoria's face into his hands and kissed her all the passion and love he felt for her. He moaned the moment he felt Victoria's hands on his naked chest before she removed the piece of clothing.

She knew Diego was strong, she had felt his muscles underneath his black silk shirt many times before. Diego deepened the kiss underneath Victoria's touch. He had dreamed about this so many times.

He pulled Victoria's blouse loose from her skirt and lifted it over her head looking at how beautiful she was. He started a trail of feather-light kisses from her jaw to her collarbone until he reached her beautiful breasts, taking them in his mouth one at the time.

Victoria's moaned stroking her hands over his muscular back. This man was hers. Her hands went south towards Diego's pants. She removed the pants and the undergarment.

Diego removed her undergarment and her skirt and took the love of his life in his arms in bridal style towards a blanket he had laid there earlier before the bandits came in earlier.

Diego placed Victoria carefully on the blanket and watched her for a moment, admiring her beauty and she was finally his. He laid down next to her roaming his hands over the inside of her legs while kissing her deeply until he found the treasure he was looking for.

Victoria arched her back the moment Diego started to rub her clitoris with his thumb. She left a happy sighed and moaned deeply in Diego's mouth. Her hands found his way to his large member and started to stroke him with the same rhythm as his touch.

"I want you inside me, Diego," Victoria whispered and pulled Diego on top of her.

"Oh my beautiful Victoria, you don't know how much I longed for this but we can still stop this," Diego said with a husky voice secretly hoping she wouldn't stop him.

Victoria locked her legs behind his waist. This was all the response Diego needed to continue. He placed his member in front of her entrance and entered her slowly.

Victoria hissed for a moment but started to move her hips. He started to follow her moves and soon they were lost in each other. Finally one with each other.

It lasted until Victoria came screaming Diego's name in the process. This was all Diego needed to spill his seed inside her.

**START READING AGAIN ...**

Diego laid on his back with Victoria sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked at the ceiling. They needed to come up with a plan and soon, especially if she would be pregnant with his baby.

He sighed deeply and fell in a restless sleep, holding Victoria tightly against him.

They would come out of this together so much was sure.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Light shined through the broken windows. Diego stirred silently he had the most amazing dream or so he thought.

He looked down at the woman curled up at his side, her head on his chest. It wasn't a dream at all, Everything he had dreamed had really happened.

He stroked the raven-black hair of the beautiful woman beside him. She really had chosen him and not the mask. Victoria opened her eyes and smiled.

"It wasn't a dream after all," Victoria said softly.

Diego kept stroking Victoria's hair, "No mi preciosa, this isn't a dream. We need to find a way to tell the people though." Diego smiled at her.

They would need to get up soon but he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Well, why don't we just tell them the truth but leaving out some key information." Victoria smiled.

Diego turned towards her resting his head on his arm that was resting with his elbow on the floor. With his other hand, he stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure? What about your reputation?" Diego asked confused.

"Think about it Diego, we need to bring the bandits in. The Alcalde will ask questions. I can tell that you fought them because my life depended on it. You couldn't sit by and let them rape me. You did what every gentleman in this situation would do to save my reputation and you proposed to me and I accepted." Victoria said.

"I could do worse than marrying a handsome, rich bachelor." Victoria quipped.

Diego smiled, "But I didn't propose yet." Diego teased.

"Diego De La Vega, are you saying you're not going to marry me?" Victoria asked teasing.

Diego smiled, "Of course I will my love, the moment we are at the hacienda and I can give you the ring you deserve." Diego said before leaning down.

Victoria leaned up until their lips touched each other in a passionate kiss.

"What about my father? What will we tell him?" Diego asked when they came up for the need to breathe

Victoria looked at him, "You mean to say he doesn't know that his son is the masked fox of Los Angeles?"

Diego shook his head.

"Diego we need to tell him. Tell him everything." Victoria said in a serious tone.

"Everything?" Diego asked confused.

Victoria rolled her eyes but blushed a bit, "Not that part, Diego. I am not that stupid."

"Do you regret what happened last night?" Diego asked with a small heart in fear she would say yes. As a gentleman, he should regret it but strangely enough, he hadn't for not even a second.

Victoria sat up now and took Diego's face in her hands, "Not even a second, Diego. I will tell you once more and remember it. I love you, Diego. Maybe I always have. I am so glad it turned out to be you." She kissed him on his lips before they stood up before getting dressed and ready to leave.

Diego and Victoria stood at the door and pulled her towards him, "Ready to play your part, my love?"

Victoria nodded, "Let's do this, I am still nervous though. I have even more respect for you now. All those times you heard the people praise Zorro and shoot you down with words."

Diego smiled but answered seriously, "Just think that my life depends on it. It will work out you will see. You will have to learn not to react when they shoot at Zorro, not even when you think I got hit."

Victoria sighed, "I never thought that knowing who was behind the mask could be so hard."

"Do you regret knowing?" Diego asked confused.

Victoria shook her head, "No my love, the reward is so much better, we can finally be together."

Diego kissed Victoria one last time before the acting would start. "After a while, you can start showing your love little by little in public."

"What if I am pregnant? I can't stop making love to you now, Diego. Not now that I tasted heaven." Victoria asked seriously it was something they hadn't thought of.

"Your wish for a family was too great to let a marriage of inconvenience stop you." Diego smiled.

"And the fact that my best friend is handsome, helps a lot." Victoria smiled.

Diego smiled gave her one more kiss before walking outside.

"Finally are you going to untie us?" Juan said shivering of the cold.

"You are going with us to Los Angeles," Diego said with authority in his voice. Victoria knew the real Diego was speaking at this moment.

"Come on, sir. We won't tell anyone that you been here." Carlo tried.

Diego shook his head. I am very willing to marry this senorita and take up my responsibility as a gentleman even though nothing happened.

Diego took the bandits and tied them to their horses. He gave one horse to Victoria and he took one himself to lead them into the pueblo a few hours away.

after an hour Diego stopped and took two the two scarfs the bandits were wearing and gagged them because now that they knew that they would be delivered to the soldiers they tried to get to him by telling him how wonderful it would be if they had succeeded in their attempt to rape his female companion. Diego though was used to letting his anger slide.

"Don't let them get to you, Victoria. They are trying to get to you, to make you angry. Anger is a bad advisor. The only way to not make mistakes is to keep your temper in check." Diego smiled at her.

"Your right, Diego. You see you have more backbone than you think." She winked.

Diego shook his head but didn't respond. They needed to act like they normally would and clearly, Victoria was a born actress.

The next hours were filled with small talks. Nothing was said that could be a hint from what happened after Diego had tied the bandits outside. Just two friends who would be marrying each other because faith had decided it or that is what they would make the people believe anyway.

Mendoza was just walking out of the tavern the moment he saw Diego and Victoria walking underneath the pueblo gates. Two horses behind them with two tied up and gagged men.

"Don Diego, Senorita Escalante? Who are these men?" Mendoza asked.

"These sergeant, are Juan and Carlo. They are two wanted men, please can we explain inside?" Diego asked.

"Of course, Don Diego. What's wrong with Victoria?" Sergeant Mendoza asked.

"We will tell you inside, Sergeant," Diego said.

Mendoza signed too two soldiers to take the bandits while Diego and Victoria dismounted their horses.

Time for the first real test, although Sergeant Mendoza believed everything you said to him.

Diego took place at the desk of the Alcalde who wasn't here right now so Mendoza was acting Alcalde. Victoria was sitting next to him.

"We came back from Santa Paula, Victoria had been riding with me when we were caught in a storm. It was much too dangerous to continue the ride home. So we took shelter in an abandoned windmill. We weren't the only one with that thought though. The bandits entered the windmill to and had tied me up but not good enough so I could get myself loose and fought them before they could rape Victoria." Diego said

"You fought them, Diego?" Sergeant Mendoza asked in disbelief.

"What did I have to do otherwise, Sergeant? Let them ruin my best friend?" Diego said.

Mendoza nodded, "What happened then?"

"I tied them up outside underneath the horse shelter. I didn't want to upset Victoria by letting her near those bandits whole night." Diego said

"That means you two were alone in the windmill?" Sergeant Mendoza said shocked.

"Nothing happened, Sergeant but it's I will follow the way God showed us and how faith decided. We will be getting married to each other." Diego said.

Victoria sighed sadly.

"What will Zorro say, Senorita Escalante?" Mendoza asked.

"I don't know, Mendoza but I agree with Diego I could do worse than marrying my best friend. He is no Zorro and that way I can't keep my promise to him. Faith had decided that I need to go on with my life. I think I can learn to love, Diego. We will need to protect Diego though the first moment he hears that I am going into a marriage based on friendship, not love." Victoria said sadly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**I have edited chapter 5 and made it the last chapter. **

chapter 5:

"We will keep an eye out if anything happens, senorita." the good sergeant promised. This was the first step now they had to ride to the De La Vega hacienda and speak to his father before he would learn it from someone else.

Diego looked around seeing if they were truly alone before he spoke, "You brought me on an idea, mi preciosa."

"I have?" Victoria asked they were riding next to him. They were on their way to the hacienda.

"I know how we can bring Zorro further from my person. We say that Zorro has come and see me and talk to me about me marrying you and the fact that he gives us his blessing. I could confirm it as Zorro." Diego said

"Do you think that would work?" Victoria asked a little worried.

Diego nodded, "I think that this is our best shot, my love."

Diego sighed the moment the hacienda came into view; "Here goes nothing!"

He jumped from the back off Esperanza to help Victoria down like a true gentleman. They briefly looked in each other's eyes. Her smile giving him courage. He didn't know how his father was going to react to this news. Which news to give first was an even bigger question where he needed an answer too.

"Father? Father are you home?" Diego yelled through the hacienda.

"I am in here." sounded from out of the library.

"How did things go with the governor?" His father asked immediately.

"Things went as well as could be. We both could convince him how the Alcalde is running this town. He will send someone to the pueblo nobody will know who it will be. He will be staying for a while in town. Even I don't know when or who he will send to see how things are run here." Diego said.

His father smiled; "That's wonderful news, Diego." He saw the look on his son's face, there was something else he hadn't told yet, "There is something more isn't it?"

Diego sighed and looked down.

"Come on out with it! Does it have to do with the fact that Victoria came with you?" His father asked a little irritated.

Diego sighed again, "I don't know which part to tell you first."

"Is it that bad? Victoria what did he do to you?" His father asked worried.

"Nothing, Don Alejandro. Let him explain this. This is hard for him to tell." Victoria said smiling at her future father-in-law

Don Alejandro looked at both of them confused.

"Father, I asked Victoria to marry me and she accepted." Diego said softly.

"So there has something happened?" Don Alejandro asked a bit angry.

Victoria shook her head, "No, Don Alejandro, nothing like that." Victoria hoped she was convincing enough.

"We were on our way home and we were caught in a storm. We found shelter in abandon windmill." Diego started. His father didn't like were this was going but stayed quiet.

"Bandits had the same idea and followed us inside the windmill. They must have seen our mark on one of the horses because he knew well who I was. He tied me up before they tried to ruin Victoria by raping her. I couldn't let that happen so I fought them, tying them up outside. I didn't want Victoria to be reminded all night about what was going to happen." Diego said stopping for a moment, while his father looked at him.

"Don't lie to me son, you are no fighter and marry her what will Zorro think of this?" Don Alejandro ask his anger growing each second. Don Alejandro took a seat and closed his eyes taking the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"That's just it father, I am a fighter and about Zorro he won't hurt me." Diego smirked.

Don Alejandro opened his eyes and it was like a stranger was standing in his house. Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fell on their place.

"You?" He just asked shocked, "I need some air." Don Alejandro said before walking out.

Diego wasn't going to leave it like this, not this time. He was through with pretending for his father. He found his father watching over the pasture where their horses were enjoying the weather after the storm. Dulcinea galloped towards him the moment she saw her master. neighing from happiness.

His father was caressing his top mare, "My only son has a bounty on his head, can fight like the best and is the hero of this pueblo. His life constantly in danger. What if something happened to Zorro? Did you ever think about that?"

"What is so different as being a commander in the army?" Diego asked in a tone Don Alejandro wasn't used to hear from his son. Not without the mask anyway.

"Nobody is promised a tomorrow, Don Alejandro." sounded from behind them, "I learned that when I learned this secret."

Diego and his father looked behind them and saw the woman that soon would be Diego's wife.

Don Alejandro smiled, "You got a point but how are you going to marry without being suspicious?" The old Don wanted to know.

"Well we tell the truth, we only leave parts out of it. We will say it's a sign of God for her to continue with her life and finally start a family. We will spread in a few days that Zorro visited me and that we had a good conversation. Zorro will give his blessing as long as I am good for her. Threatening me that if he finds out she isn't being treated like a lady, he would come after me. Zorro will confirm this on the plaza." Diego said, " The fact that Zorro threatened Diego will be enough for the Alcalde to believe that we are two different men. Having an extra thing to pin on him." Diego smiled.

"I am proud of you, Diego. I will do anything to help you." his father said while he hugged his son.

Diego smiled, "Mi preciosa please wait here." He said before he took off back to the hacienda. Only to come back five minutes later.

"I want my father to be a witness to this." Diego smiled before he crouched down on one knee. opening his hand showing a beautiful golden ring decorated with an emerald stone.

"Victoria, my love, you are my world. You are the reason Zorro can keep up his fight against tyranny. I want to ask you here and now. Do you want to marry me? Not the legend but the man of flesh and blood. Victoria, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and be the next doña De La Vega?" Diego said still a little nervous.

"Really?" Victoria asked tears of happiness in her eyes.

"What is your answer?" Diego asked a little impatient but with all of the love he felt for her.

"Yes, Diego I will marry you." Victoria smiled while Diego placed the ring around her finger. She jumped in his arms. Soon they could start their lives together. Now only convince the Alcalde that he isn't Zorro and plan a wedding. Not knowing that their wedding would be going to be sooner than both of them expected.

8 months after the wedding twins were born at the De La Vega hacienda, a boy Joaquin Alejandro De La Vega and a girl Elena Maria De La Vega.

Don Alejandro finally had the grandchildren he always wanted.

The story was simple and everyone played along this was an act of God. Zorro didn't show up anymore in the Pueblo leaving the bandits tied up at night. The Alcalde stopped with his tricks to capture him telling himself that losing his lovely Senorita to someone like Diego was a better punishment than hanging him and help him out of his misery. The identity of Zorro was never revealed but a public secret that was kept securely from the Alcalde.

The end.


End file.
